Scrap Metal turns useful too
by MissWingedLioness
Summary: Saitama is horny as hell and Genos is way too eager to comply. Smut/PWP/Humor. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people! This is my first OPM fanfiction so be gentle, please! Also, it's my first attempt at a full smutty scene… I'm the first not believing that I really am trying writing this. But okay. XD**

 **Scrap Metal turns useful too.**

-"Genos, where are the noodles you cooked yesterday? Maaaaan, I'm so hungry!"

-"Sensei… I told you I put them inside the fridge… Should I warm some for you?"

Saitama watched Genos attentively. He just told him he was angry because he wanted his pupil's attention on him, he didn't really need to eat. At least, not food. He was hungry for something more… sinful, but he knew his pupil was too naif to understand what he meant if he ever tried to ask him. Not that he wanted to ask for real, of course, he wasn't gay at all. It was just the fact that Genos looked hot to him. Way hotter than any woman or man he ever met. Yes, yes, that Sonic ninja was pretty hot himself but he was interested in fighting, nothing else. Plus, how was Saitama supposed to fuck a guy with an innocent smile like Sonic's one. No way, Genos was more appealing to him; true, even if he was a cyborg he was just a teen, but he looked older and hot anyway. Fuck Genos and his sexy face. Yes, fuck him for real, that's what Saitama was going to do. The only thing troubling him was that he didn't know if Genos had a penis or if he could experience pleasure at all. He just would ask then, he was curious after all. Not to mention, he was horny as hell.

-"Hey Genos."

-"Sensei, tell me, are you hungry now?"

-"No, I mean yes, I mean… I wanted to ask you something."

-"Of course sensei, I'll be honoured to answer if I can!"

-"Do you… ehm… do you have a…"

-"What is that sensei, please, feel free to tell me."

-"Do you have a dick, Genos-kun?"

Genos facepalmed. He used to have a dick when he was a boy, he knew how one "worked" but as a cyborg… what was he supposed to tell sensei? "Yes, I have a dick, I got it installed because I wanted to fuck with you"…? No. He couldn't show that lack of respect towards his powerful sensei. He thought over and over again, the two remained silent for some minutes then Genos spoke.

-"Yes, I have it. Dr Kuseno installed it. I asked him for one and he agreed to give me what I wanted. He said I had the right to experience pleasure and that I would soon discover how it worked. Why you asked me so sensei?"

-"Oh. I was just curious as to know if you actually experience pleasure. Plus I really am horny now."

Oh my. Both man froze in place. Did Saitama really say that? Did he really… oh no! He surely screwed all up, now Genos would get mad and go somewhere else! He would surely miss the boy and his cooking and his awesome body and his smile and all the cute faces he made when they were together and-

-"You mean you want to fuck?"

-"Genos! Try to express what you say better! I didn't say that and it's unpolite to assume that I just expressed my huge need to fuck with you!"

Saitama realized he had screwed up even more. Shit. Crap. Classless shitty shit. And now? To his surprise, he noticed Genos' face had lighted up with joy. Uhm. Strange.

-"Did you really mean that sensei? I would be so happy! You know, I got my dick installed because of this, it makes me overjoyed to know you want to do that with me!"

At this, Saitama smirked. He liked where this was going. He moved closer to Genos and looked him with lust and confidence. Genos, of course, couldn't blush so he looked at the ground with a cute pout. Saitama grabbed him by his robotic chin and told him:

-"Show me how to please a cyborg, Genos-kun."

x.X.x

Saitama was on top of Genos. He was gently kissing him and touching the wires connected inside the cyborg's crotch. Genos had explained him he could not be penetrated since he hadn't got an orifice installed (the only one he had was made to expel hot, burning unused fluids and oils from his body, and Saitama wasn't eager about the idea of putting his cock inside it) so Saitama decided to arrange things up. He grabbed some lube with his left hand and opened the bottle with his thumb. He spread it on his length while continuing playing with the wires in Genos' crotch. Those wires were covered by an elastic barrier that, if watched attentively, really resembled a penis. The wires could be touched in some points, since the barrier didn't cover them all, so Saitama did as he pleased. In a few minutes, he had his cyborg moaning and squirming with pleasure and he was very, very turned on.

-"Is it okay if I move forward?"

-"Yes! Everything for you sensei!"

Saitama didn't need to be told twice. He inserted his lubricated length between the cyborg's legs and started to move. With his movement, he pleased himself and Genos, who had his "sex-time wires" connected on all his crotch parts. The cyborg loved the way his sensei pleased him, rough and sweet at the same time. Saitama's powerful thrusts were rocking the apartment now and he had Genos below him, screaming in pleasure. Wow, the boy really was sensitive there.

-"Sensei… sensei, more, please, more!"

Saitama obliged and, after some minutes, he noticed Genos screaming his name and blacking out. Saitama was worried but he was already spilling, so he thrusted a couple more times and he felt utterly spent. And very, very worried about his pupil.

-"Genos? Genos? Hey kid, wake up!"

No response. He noticed Genos moving and he assumed he had fainted because of the pleasure. Saitama smirked. The boy, his boy, truly was an odd one. Meh, so cute…

x.X.x

Next morning, when Genos woke up, he was tangled in a futon with his sensei's head on the shoulder. He really liked their intimacy but… they were fucking just some minutes ago… what had happened to him? Moving, Genos accidentally woke up Saitama too. The most powerful man on Earth and Universe now watched him carefully.

-"I'm sorry sensei, I didn't mean to wake you up!"

-"Genos-kun, you realized yesterday evening you fainted while we were having sex? You worried me to no end, you jackass!"

-"Did I really faint? Dr Kuseno didn't explain me orgasm was so powerful. I'm sorry if I worried you, I didn't mean to. I guess my system was overwhelmed with pleasant sensations I'm not used to feel and I blacked out."

-"Yeah, yeah, I figured that out. (Author says: the fuck Saitama, it's not true!) Don't worry."

-"Sensei?"

-"Yes?"

-"How about I give you a blowjob next time?"

 **Kathy's corner!**

 **Hello everyone! You really red the whole story? Wow. I wanted to say that English is not my mother tongue so please, feel free to tell me if I made some grammar/spelling mistakes. Constructive criticism is welcomed but don't be too rough! Hope you liked the story! ^^**

 **Hug and kisses to you,**

 **Katherine_Lionhearted**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there, second OTP fanfiction! I'm not good at writing smut so… this will have humor and fluff with a small smutty part. Sorry about that! XD**

 **Connecting Wires**

It had been two months since Genos and his sensei had got together. Their strange relationship was the most precious thing for them, even if many people considered the whole thing to be disgusting. It was not something they had said aloud, the two heroes didn't want many people to know; news, however, had their own way of spreading around, this time the way being an overly-attached fan of Genos, one of those girls that dream about their beautiful prince and end up hating him because he got together with another person. Some fans did not care about this, they just admired the two's power; some other fans supported the couple; the majority, however, just wanted to insult Saitama because, to them, he looked like the thief that stole their perfect Cyborg Prince away.

Now, imagine a Genos in pink apron, sitting near the small table in the livingroom. Then add some incinerated vegetables on the ground and some holes and in the walls. The room was half-way burned down. You all can imagine what the cyborg was experiencing right now, just thinking about the treatment people gave to his master.

Genos was angry. His sensei was a good person, he did not deserved to be hated just because of their relationship. He always wondered if he could do something, anything in order to stop this madness. Blackmail letters, hateful messages, some girl had even tried to burn his sensei house down. Like hell Genos would ever speak to one of his fan again! The last time he shaked a girl's hand, she started stalking him. The beautiful cyborg was angry, oh yes, he really was. Fuck justice and all that came with it, his master was way more important to him than the mere concept of justice. And while Genos was planning something evil that involved burning some people and then dancing on them laughing like a fool, Saitama entered the room. He watched Genos laughing mischievously and rubbing his metallic hands with an evil frown on his face: at first, he thought his disciple had gone mad; then, he thought that maybe his body lacked oil; then again, he realized he was naked and wanted to eat something. He would think about Genos' crazy antics later, after all the dude was a fucking cyborg, who was he to worry about his attitude? Who knows, that teen always was full of surprises and Saitama knew he could ponder a million things and never guess well what sweet, adorable Genos was planning to do.

Genos, on the other hand, barely noticed his sensei's presence, he was too absorbed in his "Incinerate-the-fangirls-and-dance-on-their-bodies" plan. Yes, that definitely was the perfect plan! He realized just what he was doing when he saw Saitama at his side, poking at him with his dick. You may wonder why he was doing that. Well, everyone has his "loving" attitudes towards his/her partner and Saitama's one involved his dick and poking Genos. Oh the reaction he could obtain from the guy! The poor teen used to blush, then blabber something, then ask if Saitama was okay, then move to the erotic side of their love story. This time, to Saitama's surprise, he immediately moved to the fourth part, stroking his dick while looking at him directly in his eyes. Who knew Genos could be so fast when it came to sex. The boy's actions elicited a moan from Saitama, that was not expecting the action. "Sensei, do you remember what I asked you the first time we actually had sex?"- asked Genos while removing his lovely pink apron. Saitama was confused. Hey, he was not a memory man! He barely managed to remember what he had eaten the day before, why would he remember something that his pupil told him months ago? That's why he shook his head in denial. Genos seemed disappointed, he really was sure he had told his sensei about the blowjob idea. When he noticed his lover was very, very dumbfounded and horny, he decided to just move for it, landing on his big prize. He licked it slowly, then he proceeded to insert it in his hot mouth and suck it. Hard.

Saitama was confused. Or horny. Maybe both. Why Genos was sucking his dick now if some minutes ago he seemed to plan a way to make the world meet his demise? He already thought the boy could be an oddball but this… "Ah, Genos-kun, could you kindly explain me what are you doing now? It's not that I don't like it but this whole trail of actions is kinda creepy man." Genos ignored him and continued sucking his sensei like a lollipop, determined to make him cum. He sucked and sucked, paying attention to his master's shameful moan and hiccups of pleasure: yes, he really liked to see his boyfriend in such a state, he looked cute and embarrassed, something odd for a man being so strong. And this show only belonged to him, because he was the only one having the right to see his sensei's confused and pleasured face. While he was thinking this, he realized his master had just spilled his load in his mouth. Genos swallowed with care, allowing himself to meet his master's gaze during the lewd action. Now, Saitama wasn't a man that often experienced shame but Genos always managed to make things look lewder than they already were.

Once done, Genos immediately reached for his pink apron and made his way towards the kitchen. He could tell his master was angry since he noticed the man entering the room, he just had other things in mind. He started dinner with the few things remained inside the fridge (since he had burned down most of the food he bought that afternoon during his crazy mental journey about killing fangirls) and occasionally watched his sensei. When he got everything ready, Saitama was fast asleep on his futon. That man really was a never-ending surprise. Just like a baby, he needed food, sleep and love. Genos really liked the man, no matter what other people said.

And with that thought in mind, he left the food on the counter and went cuddling his sleepy master, leaving tomorrow's problems to tomorrow's them.

 **Kathy's corner!**

 **I'm sorry, I really am. Or maybe not. However, I suck at smut and English is not my mother tongue so, please, if someone notices some mistakes, can he/she tell me? Constructive criticism is welcome, just explain to me which is the mistake I made. Also, I didn't re-read this when I decided to post, I was too ashamed to do that! XD Oh and, thank you for reading! ^_^**

 **Katherine_Lionhearted**


End file.
